Dragonbane
thumb|Der Kopf des namensgebenden DrachenDragonbane war ein internationales LARP-Projekt, das vom 27. Juli bis 04. August 2006 in Älvdalen in Schweden veranstaltet wurde. Die Besonderheit von Dragonbane war ein lebensgroßer, animatronischer Drache, der eine zentrale Rolle in der Handlung spielte. Insgesamt nahmen 325 Spieler aus verschiedenen Ländern teilJohanna Koljonen (2008), The Dragon Was the Least of It: Dragonbane and Larp as Emphemera and Ruin in Markus Montola, Jaakko Stenros, Playground Worlds, Ropecon ry, ISBN 978-952-92-3579-7. Hintergrund Dragonbane war ein ungewöhnlich großes LARP-Projekt mit einem Budget von fast einer Million Euro. Dazu wurden diverse Sponsoren hinzugerufen, darunter auch der große Computerhersteller Hewlett Packard. Das Ziel des Projektes war totale Immersion der Spieler, weshalb es auch keinen Out-of-Charakter-Bereich gab. Das Dorf Cinderhill und der Drache wurden eigens für das Projekt gebaut. Handlung und Setting thumb|Darstellung der Hintergrundgeschichte des Drachen Das Setting des LARPs war das Dorf Cinderhill in der Welt Valenor, die von Mike Pohjola für sein Rollenspiel Myrskyn Aika entworfen wurde. Cinderhill steht unter dem Schutz eines Drachen, was dem Dorf eine unvergleichliche Macht gibtJohanna Koljonen, Tiina Kuustie, Tiinaliisa Multamäki (2008), Dragonbane - the Legacy, Dragon Dawn, ISBN 978-952-67100-0-6, Seite 16. Es gibt drei Kulturen in Dragonbane. In Cinderhill leben die Dorfbewohner, die unter dem Schutz des Drachen stehen. Ihre Kultur dreht sich um die Anbetung des Drachen, z.B. durch Drachentänze und Gesänge. Im Gegenzug werden einige Bewohner von Cinderhill mit den magischen Kräften des Drachen geborenDragonbane: Cinderhillians, archivierte Version vom 7. Juli 2010. Jenseits des Dorfes leben die Hexen, die von der Gesellschaft geächtet sind und sich darum vom Dorf fernhalten. Die Dragontamers (dt. Drachenbändiger) sind Drachentöter, die wenige Tage vor der Haupthandlung einen der beiden Drachengötter von Cinderhill, den Bronzedrachen, töten konntenJohanna Koljonen, Tiina Kuustie, Tiinaliisa Multamäki (2008), Dragonbane - the Legacy, Dragon Dawn, ISBN 978-952-67100-0-6, Seite 17. Während andere LARPs oft mit einer Schlacht enden, ist hier die Schlacht zwischen den Drachenbändigern und dem Bronzedrachen der Beginn der Handlung. Im Laufe des Spiels galt es nun, eine weitere Schlacht zu vermeiden und die Drachenbändiger von der Gutartigkeit des überlebenden Drachen zu überzeugen, während die Drachenbändiger der Überzeugung waren, die Dorfbewohner auch noch vor diesem Drachen retten zu müssenJohanna Koljonen, Tiina Kuustie, Tiinaliisa Multamäki (2008), Dragonbane - the Legacy, Dragon Dawn, ISBN 978-952-67100-0-6, Seite 18. Der Drache thumb|Ciruelos Drache Xadel als Vorbild für den Drachen von Dragonbane Der Namensgeber des Spiels war ein 26m langer animatronischer Drache. Sein Design basiert auf dem Gemälde Aryssa and Xadel von Ciruelo CabralCiruelo Gallery, ARYSSA and XADEL, 35aJohanna Koljonen, Tiina Kuustie, Tiinaliisa Multamäki (2008), Dragonbane - the Legacy, Dragon Dawn, ISBN 978-952-67100-0-6, Seite 107. Dabei handelt es sich um einen roten Westlichen Drachen, weshalb er Red genannt wurdeJohanna Koljonen, Tiina Kuustie, Tiinaliisa Multamäki (2008), Dragonbane - the Legacy, Dragon Dawn, ISBN 978-952-67100-0-6, Seite 111. Die Bewohner von Cinderhill nennen ihn auch Red Divinity (dt. Rote Göttlichkeit)Dragonbane: Cinderhillians, archivierte Version vom 7. Juli 2010. thumb|Modell der inneren Struktur des Drachen Hergestellt wurde der Drache von einem Team aus Freiwilligen an verschiedenen Orten in Loimaa und Turku in Finnland. Die Grundstruktur war eine Ponsse S15 Forstmaschine, deren Kabine und Kran entfernt wurdenJohanna Koljonen, Tiina Kuustie, Tiinaliisa Multamäki (2008), Dragonbane - the Legacy, Dragon Dawn, ISBN 978-952-67100-0-6, Seite 111. Ursprünglich war eine andere Maschine geplant, jedoch entschied sich deren Hersteller, das Gerät nicht zur Verfügung zu stellen. Der Drache war jedoch so konzipiert, dass das genaue Grundmodell nicht relevant warJohanna Koljonen, Tiina Kuustie, Tiinaliisa Multamäki (2008), Dragonbane - the Legacy, Dragon Dawn, ISBN 978-952-67100-0-6, Seite 113. Die Kabine der Ponsse S15 wurde durch einen selbstgebauten Rahmen ersetzt, in dem ein Fahrer und ein Schauspieler Platz hatten. Während der Fahrer den Drachen bewegt, war der Schauspieler für die Bewegung der Gliedmaßen und den Dialog mit den Spielern zuständig. Die beweglichen Beine sollten die Reifen der Maschine verdeckenJohanna Koljonen, Tiina Kuustie, Tiinaliisa Multamäki (2008), Dragonbane - the Legacy, Dragon Dawn, ISBN 978-952-67100-0-6, Seite 113. Die äußerste Haut bestand aus bemaltem Latex. Am Rücken des Drachen befand sich ein Paar funktionsunfähiger Flügel. Außerdem wurde ein Flammenwerfer gebaut, der Sägespäne verwendete, damit das Feuer leicht zu löschen war. Letztendlich wurde dieser aber nicht im Spiel verwendet. Auch eine von der Navy geliehene Rauchmaschine für die Todesszene des Drachen kam aufgrund einer Waldbrandmeldung nie zum EinsatzJohanna Koljonen, Tiina Kuustie, Tiinaliisa Multamäki (2008), Dragonbane - the Legacy, Dragon Dawn, ISBN 978-952-67100-0-6, Seite 113Johanna Koljonen, Tiina Kuustie, Tiinaliisa Multamäki (2008), Dragonbane - the Legacy, Dragon Dawn, ISBN 978-952-67100-0-6, Seite 122 Neben Feuer konnte der Drache auch Gift speien, das durch orangen Rauch simuliert wurde. Dieses konnte Spieler-Charaktere innerhalb kurzer Zeit tötenDragonbane: Dragon - Rules, archiviert am 7. Juli 2010. Vorne am Drachen befanden sich Mikrophone, mit deren Hilfe der Schauspieler im Inneren des Drachen hören konnte, was Charaktere zum Drachen sagten. Außerdem befanden sich am ganzen Körper 14 Kameras, mit denen der Fahrer sehen konnte, wer wie mit dem Drachen interagiert und ob er verletzt wird. Außerdem wurde damit vermieden, dass Spieler überfahren werdenJohanna Koljonen, Tiina Kuustie, Tiinaliisa Multamäki (2008), Dragonbane - the Legacy, Dragon Dawn, ISBN 978-952-67100-0-6, Seite 111. Der Drache wurde ursprünglich weiblich konzipiert, jedoch entschied man sich letztendlich für einen geschlechtslosen Drachen. Dies vereinfachte das Finden einer passenden Stimme für den Drachen, die letztendlich eine Mischung aus männlicher und weiblicher Stimme und einem echsenartigen Zischen wurdeJohanna Koljonen, Tiina Kuustie, Tiinaliisa Multamäki (2008), Dragonbane - the Legacy, Dragon Dawn, ISBN 978-952-67100-0-6, Seite 97. Außerdem sollte mit dem geschlechtslosen Drachen verhindert werden, dass entweder Frauen oder Männer als bevorzugt angesehen werdenDragonbane: Gender. Im Vorfeld seines Auftritts am letzten Tag der Veranstaltung wurde der Drache jedoch beschädigt. Beim Transport wurde der Hals beschädigt, später platzte ein hydraulischer Schlauch. Deshalb wurde den Spielern noch während des Spiels mitgeteilt, dass sie aus Sicherheitsgründen den Drachen nicht physikalisch angreifen durfenJohanna Koljonen, Tiina Kuustie, Tiinaliisa Multamäki (2008), Dragonbane - the Legacy, Dragon Dawn, ISBN 978-952-67100-0-6, Seite 111. thumb Nach diversen technischen Problemen vor und während des Transports konnte der Drache in letzter Minute angeliefert und zum Einsatz gebracht werdenJohanna Koljonen, Tiina Kuustie, Tiinaliisa Multamäki (2008), Dragonbane - the Legacy, Dragon Dawn, ISBN 978-952-67100-0-6, Seite 119. Leider fehlten dabei die Flügel, außerdem war der Hals unbeweglich und stand in einem unnatürlichen Winkel vom Körper ab. Auch die Augen waren nicht wie angekündigt beweglichJohanna Koljonen, Tiina Kuustie, Tiinaliisa Multamäki (2008), Dragonbane - the Legacy, Dragon Dawn, ISBN 978-952-67100-0-6, Seite 120. Eine Spielerin gab an, dass die technischen Probleme dazu führen, dass es schwer war, sich den Drachen real vorzustellen. Erst die Todes-Szene, in der der Drache in das Licht der Pyrotechnik getaucht war, machte ihn in der Vorstellung der Spieler zu einem realen, lebenden WesenJohanna Koljonen, Tiina Kuustie, Tiinaliisa Multamäki (2008), Dragonbane - the Legacy, Dragon Dawn, ISBN 978-952-67100-0-6, Seite 121. Quellen *Wikipedia: Dragonbane Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Gottheiten Kategorie:Drachen in Rollenspielen Kategorie:Mechanische Drachen Kategorie:Westliche Drachen